This disclosure relates to integrated circuit devices, and more specifically, to a fully depleted silicon on insulator structure for random access memory and a method to produce the structure.
Fully depleted silicon on insulator, or FDSOI, also known as ultra-thin or extremely thin silicon-on-insulator (ET-SOI), is a planar process technology that reduces silicon geometries while simplifying the manufacturing process. In FDSOI, an ultra-thin layer of insulator, called a buried oxide (BOX) layer, is positioned on top of the base silicon. Then, a very thin silicon film is used to implement the transistor channel. Due to how thin the silicon layer is, there is no need to dope the channel, thus making the transistor “fully depleted”. The benefits of backgate biasing in FDSOI are well known. Backgate biasing can dynamically alter the threshold voltage, speeding up or reducing the leakage of circuits on the fly. Biasing can also be used to adjust for process variations and fine-tune circuit operation, especially in static random-access memory.
Random-access memory (RAM) is a form of computer data storage. Non-volatile random-access memory (NVRAM) is a type of random-access memory that retains its information when power is turned off, therefore the name “non-volatile”. This is in contrast to other types of RAM such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) and static random-access memory (SRAM), which both maintain data only for as long as power is applied.